


Rabid Animals

by Not_A_Better_Place



Category: Breaking Bad, El Camino - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Captivity, Choking, Crying, Disturbing Themes, Knives, M/M, No Lube, POV Alternating, Painful Sex, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Strangulation, Todd being creepy, Torture, Trauma, Violence, brba spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Better_Place/pseuds/Not_A_Better_Place
Summary: ***Big Spoilers!***I wanted to do another fic involving Todd in his POV, but I also wanted to write his death from Jesse's POV, so I did both. Enjoy!
Relationships: Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Rabid Animals

**Author's Note:**

> ***Big Spoilers!***
> 
> I wanted to do another fic involving Todd in his POV, but I also wanted to write his death from Jesse's POV, so I did both. Enjoy!

The deafening sound of automatic gunfire and bodies crashing to the floor came to an abrupt halt. A triumvirate of men remained breathing. 

Jesse struggled to catch his breath on the floor, while Todd stumbled to the window in shock. Mr. White stood to the side, abandoning his post as instigator and becoming a bystander to whatever was to occur next. 

Jesse was hyper aware of a key detail; Todd’s back was turned to him. He quietly gathered his chains and rose to his feet. 

Taking slow, steady steps, he crept towards Todd like a wolf stalking a lost fawn.  
Todd peered through the blinds and gasped, spotting the contraption his former boss had built to bring the gang to its end. 

“Jesus, Mr. White-”

Who really was Todd, anyways?

If he had been able to finish the sentence, there was a chance Jesse could have known the truth, because there were only two outcomes, really.

1: Todd would have expressed his amazement at Walt’s cunning, regardless of the fact that his whole family just died.

2: Todd would have expressed grief about his whole family being killed.

The outcome could have given him a clear, definitive understanding of who Todd had been.

The thing was, Jesse didn’t really care anymore. 

He just wanted him dead. 

*********

Sweat dripped down Jesse’s neck. Todd let it fall onto the tip of his knife, diluting the blood that ran down the blade. It didn’t take long for the drops to reach his fingers and stain them red. 

A week had passed since he had put down Andrea. 

Todd hadn’t needed to take the knife to Jesse since they had already gotten all the information they needed from him. But something about Jesse’s new state of emotional despair thrilled Todd. He wanted to see the expressions Jesse made as the knife split his skin, wanted to watch the tears roll down his face as he groaned in pain. 

Everything about the way he suffered was intoxicating. 

Jesse had become completely submissive in the last 7 days. Although it was counterintuitive, Todd wished he could see Jesse fight and resist again. At the moment, the beaten man sat tied to a chair in the warehouse as they waited for the day's cook to end. Todd had found a way to pass the time, and his canvas didn’t object. 

He ran the blade for a second time through a new slice on Jesse’s face, deepening the wound and causing more blood to well up. Jesse screamed through gritted teeth, screwing his eyes shut. Todd watched another red trail drip down his cheek, under the curve of his jaw and down his strained neck. 

Transfixed, Todd leaned in closer to get a better view. He really was making a mess. 

Just as Jesse started leaning away, Todd pulled him closer by the chin, before running his tongue up the red streaks. The sweetness of the blood hit him instantly. He wanted more.

Jesse had stopped breathing, as if he could protect himself by playing dead. Todd wondered why; it's not like he was hurting him now. 

As he continued to slowly trace the blood with his mouth, Todd began to let his free hand wander down Jesse’s clothes. The latter man tensed and sucked in a breath. 

Fingers slowly worked under the chain at Jesse’s waist, digging into his skin and pulling out the shirt from underneath. Todd couldn’t wait to reach under the fabric. 

He let his mouth travel to the blood pooled at the dip in Jesse’s collarbone as his hand slipped up Jesse’s shirt, rolling over jutting ribs and a tense chest. 

Jesse had always been thin, but he had also been able to pack a solid punch (as Todd had learned the hard way), while being able to take a beating before getting back on his feet. 

The new Jesse felt delicate, like the wings of the butterflies Todd had kept pinned to his bedroom walls. Jesse’s bones felt like blown glass underneath his pale skin. His eyes stared dimly ahead, as if he wasn't aware of the hands touching him. 

Todd could feel his own body temperature rise as his hand moved faster and harsher against Jesse. It was overwhelming. 

He stood up suddenly to shed his jacket and toss it to the side, but not before taking out a keychain. Todd knew he was probably acting against his Uncle’s wishes now, but he didn’t stop. 

Shaking with anticipation now, he fumbled on the chains at Jesse’s feet before moving to unlock those at his waist. Removing them revealed sick flesh underneath, similar to that he’d seen under the collar of a neglected dog. Todd stood back up, took a few paces back and beckoned towards Jesse. 

“Come over here Jesse, it’s okay.”

The confused, disheveled man hesitated for a long moment before carefully standing and slowly making his way over to Todd. He kept a metre of distance between them. 

“Sit down.”

Again, Jesse hesitated before delicately lowering himself to his knees. Sweat droplets were forming again on his bloodied face. Todd couldn’t tell whose heartbeat was racing faster. 

“Lie down.”

Jesse looked like he’d fall into hysterics at any moment. “Todd, please no,” he begged, voice trembling. Todd took a step towards him. 

Jesse fell backwards to push himself away with his feet, desperately trying to put distance between the two of them despite his locked hands. 

Todd was tired of waiting; he quickly gained on Jesse and grabbed him by an ankle. The smaller man shouted and kicked, but he was too weak to escape his attackers grasp. Todd easily hauled him towards himself, noting how light Jesse had become. 

As the sound of Todd undoing his belt echoed in the concrete room, Jesse fought harder. 

“You sick son of a bitch, don’t you fucking dare! I’ll fucking kill you,” 

Jesse growled through gritted teeth. He struggled hard, trying to elbow and knee Todd in the chest in an attempt to struggle out of his grasp. Todd managed to hold him down by the chest with one hand, but as he leaned over and tried to pin Jesse’s chained hands to the ground with the other, he felt the flesh of his own neck being torn into. 

He howled in pain and quickly sent both hands to Jesse’s throat, squeezing until the teeth were dislodged. While Jesse was distracted in his struggle to breath, Todd grabbed for the abandoned waist chain on the floor. He quickly doubled it around Jesse’s neck and held the ends to the floor so Jesse couldn’t reach him again.

Pinned back on the floor, Jesse spat blood up at him through stained teeth. That desperate, angry fire was back in those crystal blue eyes; he looked absolutely rabid. 

Todd smiled at the fact as he wrestled the man onto his front. 

Jesse shouted more curses when his shirt was hiked up, but his voice began to crack when his already loose pants were pulled down. 

If scars told the stories of men, then Jesse Pinkman was an open book. Countless deep, savage trails of disfigured tissue were scattered from neck to waistline. 

Todd knew exactly which marks were the work of his own hands; his were long, dark marks that threatened to invade the delicate skin of Jesse’s ass and danced precariously over jutting bone. He traced the deformities with his eyes as he took out his cock and began to line himself up with Jesse’s hole. 

Todd really didn’t have the experience or education to know what he was doing; he relied on instinct. Digging his fingers into Jesse’s hips, he tried to force his cock inside Jesse to no avail. He had not expected him to be so tight. 

He resorted to pushing a finger inside first, and was pleasantly surprised to see it sink to the knuckle once he shoved hard enough. Jesse cursed and aimlessly kicked a leg out. 

A second finger was soon added. Jesse started shaking by the third. When Todd curled his fingers and began pulling them out, Jesse lurched away from him, only to get caught by the chain restraining his neck. He choked out a sob and finally, the tears were falling. 

“Shh, you’re doing great Jesse,” 

Todd spoke softly as he gripped bare hips and started pressing inside Jesse again. The fingers hadn’t made entry much easier, but Todd persisted. He grunted with exertion, forcing his way in until his cock was fully seated inside the small body writhing under him. 

Shutting his eyes, he let the sensation consume him as he started to thrust in and out of Jesse’s body, ignoring the wails of pain echoing through the meth lab. 

He’d never felt such a high; none of the drugs he’d taken, none of the sex he’d had, none of the praise he’d gotten from his uncle or Lydia, none of those feelings could compare to the euphoria he experienced while fucking Jesse Pinkman. 

He’d spent so long quietly observing what made Jesse tick, tracking his lovers and enemies and family, watching in awe at how the boy could go from smiles to tears in mere seconds. Todd was intrigued by such emotional explosivity; he wanted to understand it, wanted to peel back Jesse’s defensive layers and see firsthand the light that so stubbornly refused to be extinguished. He wanted to touch him, feel the warmth under his skin. 

Todd hadn’t considered that those fixations could culminate in this way, but he was glad that they had. His knuckles were turning white from their steel grip on Jesse’s hips. 

Still tasting blood on his tongue, he licked his teeth, imagining that the healing slashes across Jesse’s back were once again wet and dripping. The thought was more than enticing. He fucked harder into Jesse, causing the smaller blonde’s fingers to scrape across concrete, unable to dig into the industrial flooring. 

The heat coursing through him was overwhelming; Todd let his hands sweep across the ruined skin of Jesse’s back, taking in every inch of marred flesh until he felt cool stainless steel against his fingers. 

Wrapping the ends around his palms and knuckles, Todd gave in to the delirium of pleasure possessing him and snapped the chains back, jerking Jesse onto him by the neck as he thrust forwards. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Jesse…” 

Todd moaned out, oxygen deprivation causing Jesse to choke and tighten around him. The rest of the boy’s body soon went limp. His bound hands stopped resisting the floor, his head drooped over the steel collar digging into his neck and his body was dead weight against the chains Todd held taut. 

He pulled the chains back harder and further just to watch Jesse’s body contort, sending a new burst of arousal straight to the pit of his stomach. The heat inside him was building quickly; adrenaline burned through his blood and he picked up the pace, thrusting violently into the battered body restrained underneath him. 

On the brink of orgasm, Todd wrenched the chains back past his hips, chasing the intensifying pleasure until a surge of ecstasy took over his mind. Jesse remained still as Todd cried out and spilled inside him, seemingly indifferent to the sensation of the heat or Todd’s final deep, punctuated thrusts as he came down from orgasm. 

The taller man eventually relaxed and let the chains go slack. The life flooded back into Jesse as he gasped for air, soon falling into a fit of coughing before he started to sob. Todd let his hands wander to the canvas of scars on Jesse’s back, running his fingers down each one as he spoke out loud.

“You did really well, Jesse.”

Jesse was unresponsive.

“I won’t let them kill you Jesse, I promise. When the time comes, I'll take you somewhere no one can find us and you won’t have to worry.”

The statement seemed to have an effect opposite to the comfort Todd intended. Instead, Jesse cried harder. Streams of tears ran down his face, streaking through the drying blood from earlier. Todd didn't object. Jesse had always been sensitive like that. 

He took to re-dressing the man, replacing his pants and straightening his shirt. Jesse didn’t try to stop him from locking the chains back around his feet and waist. 

When finished, Todd stood in front of Jesse, whose face was directed down at the concrete. Todd tilted the blonde’s chin up once again, wanting to look Jesse in the eyes. He immediately recognized that something was off; the light was gone.

Those bright, crystal blue eyes that so many people had fallen for seemed dim, like an ocean choked by a clouded sky, empty waters rendered murky and bleak.

********

Todd didn’t have time to process what hit him. Jesse latched the chains restraining his arms around Todd’s throat, snapping them back as hard as he could, like a viper sinking its fangs into prey. 

Todd cried out and stumbled backwards from the force, knocking Jesse back to the floor. Todd fell with him; the chains weren’t getting looser.

Jesse was screaming. He was furious, terrified and desperate. 

He himself had a chance to kill Todd, not the rapture of the machine gun, not a stray bullet in a firefight or an explosion in the meth lab, but Jesse Pinkman got to kill Todd with his bare hands. 

He screamed and kept holding the chains tight. As much as the feeling of Todd’s body pressed this close to him made him want to peel his skin off, the sensation of his captor writhing and choking for air filled Jesse with a euphoria that possessed him to keep going. 

Todd fought hard; he thrashed in every direction, grasping for control. He kicked out and clawed at his neck, trying to find some give in the steel links slowly sapping his strength, trying to overpower Jesse’s hold. 

Jesse snarled and jerked the chains sideways, locking them under Todds jaw, before letting his head fall back and focusing on holding the chain with every bit of strength he had left in him. 

Sheer, unmistakable panic was radiating from Todd’s struggling body, Jesse realized with a thrill. He made Todd scared. Jesse groaned with ecstasy and doubled the chains around his wrists, wanting to hurry up the process in case he was just dreaming.

His vision was blurred and tears were streaming down his face. 

The old Jesse who couldn’t stomach much gore, who couldn’t bear to stand by and watch others face death without interfering, who wept without end for those he was forced to kill, was completely overshadowed by his new current state of ferality. 

After months of repressing all the anguish and lividity boiling in his heart, the morality of his actions was the last thing he cared about. Any god, cruel as they may be, could forgive him. 

For Drew, for Andrea, for Brock and for all the other lives he’d ruined, Todd had to pay. 

Todd was getting weaker, his choking turning to silent attempts at gasps for air through a crushed windpipe.

A second passed. 

Five more passed.

Jesse could feel the life slowly leaving Todd’s body. He was finally dying. 

His eyes gave a final desperate glance around the room before his arms dropped to the floor and his head rolled limp to the side. Jesse let the chains run slack.

He lay there on the floor, Todd collapsed over him, until he was sure he was dead. He had to be sure. 

For that short moment, his mind went completely blank as relief washed over him. He breathed heavy from exertion, cold sweat dripping down his uncut hair, adding to the shiver that ran down his spine. 

It was over. 

Coming back to his senses, Jesse ungraciously shoved Todd’s body away from him and stumbled to his feet with a groan of pain. 

He looked down at the corpse. Todd’s body was still. The angry red marks around his neck were slowly turning white, and his empty eyes remained open.

Jesse couldn’t look away from the grim image splayed out before him. He could feel his heart start to race, could feel his breathing getting quicker and his eyes well up. 

It wasn’t enough. 

He wanted to drop to his knees, scream, and beat the lifeless corpse of his enslaver beyond recognition. Jesse wanted to tear him apart. He wanted the blood to stain his skin like ink. He wanted to light the remains on fire so the earth did not have to reclaim something so unnatural. He wanted to burn off his own scars and destroy every piece of evidence that hinted to Todd’s existence. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

There was no penance or sentence that could possibly make him feel that Todd had paid his dues. There was nothing that could make anything okay. 

So instead, he quietly lowered himself to the floor again, searched for a ring of keys in Todd’s pockets and unlocked his hands. 

Jesse took a deep breath of cold air and stood up again, finally turning to face the solemn figure that had been haunting the corner of his eye.

******

The man had stood silently to the side of the room and watched in awe as a frenzied, restrained underdog slaughtered a prized pit fighter.

Jesse stood before Walt like a wild animal, soaked in tears and sweat, draped in tattered clothes, skin littered with scars and shaking with emotion.   
But he was all skin and dirt. The chains that had deprived him of freedom for so long were nothing but more pieces of metal in a room flooded with bullets.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the problem dog / rabid dog titles given to Jesse in the show as a way to represent his sanity deteriorating so of course I alluded to it like 10 times in this fic


End file.
